zoomfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaleigh Cronin
Kaleigh Elizabeth Cronin (born April 12, 1989) was a former ZOOMer from the show's 3rd and 4th seasons of the revived version of ZOOM. She goes by the nickname is Kales. Kaleigh is currently residing in New York City as a Broadway actress. She can play the Saxophone, and is a beginner Guitarist. Her training includes Jazz, Tap and Ballet, Musical Theater Classes, Vocal Instruction, Member of Select Jazz Choir, All State Honors Jazz Chorus. Description My nickname is Kales. I love to have fun and be silly with my friends. If you asked other ZOOMers to describe me, I think they'd say I'm brave, adventurous, grounded and fun to play with. I live with my mom, my dad, and my younger sister. My favorite thing about school is my teacher, but I also really like science and math classes. Hobbies? Let's see... soccer, basketball, singing, dancing and playing the saxophone. On the ZOOMset, I'm famous for my Britney Spears in Ubbi Dubbi impressions! When I'm not at CafeZOOM chewing on Chocolate Bowls, you can probably find me eating a bowl of mac and cheese! My favorite ZOOMactivity is ZOOMplayhouse. When I cruise the web, I'm sure to make a stop at the ZOOMer 101 Quiz to test my own ZOOMer knowledge! And to all the ZOOMers out there: I'm really glad you enjoy watching ZOOM. It is so much fun to make. The ZOOMactivities are great, and I hope you enjoy playing them at home. Thanks for tuning in! 'Kaleigh Quotes' *I have two hamsters, Jack and Broderick. *Basketball and Soccer are my favorite. *I eat Ubbi Dubbi Flakes. Outfits she wore on ZOOM Season 3 Kaleigh wore a green and aqua blue long sleeved tie-dye shirt with an aqua blue shape located at the stomach. She also wore blue overalls. Season 4 Kaleigh wore a blue plaid shirt over a green top. Trivia / Where Are They Now *Kaleigh has been performing since the age of 5. Following her journey with ZOOM, she continued to perform in shows at the Palace Theatre in Manchester, New Hampshire (where she's originally from). She graduated from Manchester Central High School in Manchester, NH in 2007 and graduated from Carnegie Mellon University in 2011 with a BFA in Musical Theatre. *One month after graduating from Carnegie Mellon, Kaleigh was cast as "Lorraine & Others" on the Second National Tour of the Tony Award winning Musical Jersey Boys '''where she traveled across North America for 2 years. She later returned to the company for a few months to fill in for an injured cast member in June 2016. *In 2014, Kaleigh made her Broadway Debut as Kit Kat Girl "Lulu" in the returning engagement of the 1998 Tony Award winning '''Roundabout Theatre Company production of Cabaret at Studio 54 starring Tony winner Alan Cumming reprising his role as "The Emcee". She also understudied the female lead role of "Sally Bowles" as well as the featured role of "Fraulein Kost". The production itself began preview performances on March 21st, 2014, opened on April 24th, 2014, and ran for a limited engagement till March 29th, 2015. *A few months later in 2015 after the closing of Cabaret, Kaleigh jumped straight into the workshops eventually leading into the world premiere of the musical adaptation of A Bronx Tale (produced and co-directed by Robert De Niro) as Italian Girl "Marie". The show had it's world premiere at New Jersey's Papermill Playhouse running from February 4th, 2016 through March 6th, 2016. The response of the world premiere engagement was well received by audiences and critics everywhere, it was brought to Broadway at the Longacre Theatre a few months later. Previews began November 3rd, 2016 and opened on December 1st, 2016. Kaleigh stayed with the show till February 11th, 2018. *After departing A Bronx Tale, Kaleigh appeared in the Ensemble of the Broadway premiere of Summer: The Donna Summer Musical. '''Previews began March 28th, 2018 and Opening Night was April 23rd, 2018 at the Lunt-Fontanne Theatre. It's scheduled to close on December 30th, 2018. *On her Instagram, she refers to herself as "that redhead from "ZOOM". *Kaleigh was a ZOOMer in seasons 3 and 4. *Kaleigh had one younger sister is with Kara G. Cronin. *Kaleigh had her parents is with Maureen Joan Cronin and John Gerard Cronin. *Kaleigh and her husband is currently married to John De Simini was the National Tour of '''Jersey Boys. *Kaleigh appeared on a special episode of ZOOM titled "ZOOM: America's Kids Remember". **Kaleigh knew everyone who showed up for this special episode except for Alisa Besher who left after the show's 2nd season. However, they only met once. **Kaleigh, Frances, and Rachel are singing "The Alligator Song." **Kaleigh is eating Ubbi Dubbi Flakes. Gallery Then kaleighpic1.jpg|Kaleigh Cronin (then) kaleighpic2.jpg kaleighpic3.jpg zpic03-04.jpg zpic03-05.jpg zpic03-11.jpg ZOOMSet for Season 3-1.jpg ZOOMSet for Season 3-8.jpg ZOOMSet for Season 3-11.jpg|Kaleigh and Caroline hug for the photoshoot. ZOOMSet for Season 3-15.jpg kaleighandrachel_sing.jpg girlsandwally.jpg zpic04-05.jpg zpic04-08.jpg zpic04-09.jpg 1nxogp.jpg Zpic05-16.jpg 453.jpg 280.jpg pbskids.org.jpg 73.jpg 72.jpg 7643824901434765.jpg 75643825689289.jpg RUDOQ.jpg anigif_enhanced-21004-1393708464-11.gif Now Kaleighpic.jpg Kaleigh-cronin-02.jpg Kaleigh-cronin-03.jpg Kaleigh-cronin-04.jpg Category:Zoom Girls Category:Zoom Cast Category:Zoom Season 3 Category:Zoom Season 4 Category:Zoom: America's Kids Remember